


To The Sky

by Lpsloverlol



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Song-Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic of my characters</p><p>Inspired by the song "To The Sky" by Owl City</p><p>-This fic is pretty old, just a heads up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Sky

"Come on! It's safe, I promise."  
"I-I don't know... Are you sure?"  
"Yes, now hurry up. We don't have long."  
"...Okay."

A pale girl holds her arm out as she floats in front of a boy.  
He hesitantly takes her hand and as soon as they clasp together, they take off upwards.

"See? It's fine," the girl says, once they were yards from the ground, holding both of the boy's hands. Anxiety still showed on his face but the boy nodded anyway.  
The girl pulled him close and sang quietly.  
"And remember me, sweet bravery. 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and **take to the sky**."  
She whispered the last part into the other's ear before gently kissing the boy's forehead and setting him back onto the ground where they had been previously. He had fallen asleep during her singing.  
She sighed as she looked at the boy, "I love you, Lake."  
She then vanished into the air, leaving the made-up world behind.


End file.
